In recent years, it has become difficult to properly recognize operation statuses and problems in the performance of large-scale and complicated network systems. This is because, in a complicated network system in which a plurality of applications operate in conjunction with each other, the performance of the entire system in addition to the behavior of each server needs to be observed and analyzed in order to determine the cause of degradation in performance and failure.
Under such circumstances, there has been disclosed a conventional technique of recognizing a specific operation status of a target system and quickly solving a problem in performance by analyzing the operation status of an entire network system by using a transaction model that defines the transmission/reception of messages among a plurality of servers in the network system.
The above-described related art involves the necessity to create a transaction model for analyzing the system in advance. However, creation of the transaction model requires specific information of messages and verification depending on the knowledge and know-how of an operator. Accordingly, the time and load of an analyzing operation increase, which results in a disadvantageous increase in introduction cost for system analysis.
The disclosed technique addresses the above-described problems of the related art and easily analyzes operation statuses of servers in a system without the need to create a transaction model in advance.